Whispers in the Dark
by animatedrose
Summary: The love story between a Sneasel and a Murkrow, along with the obstacles they go through just to stay together. How can a single red rose spark a relationship like this one? partial songfic of the Skillet song "Whispers in the Dark"


Hey, everyone! This is a story that's been going through my head since I listened to "Whispers in the Dark" by Skillet on Youtube yesterday. Yes, it is a songfic but I might write it as a fully-written story if you like it. Onto the story!

Whispers in the Dark

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

Blade the Sneasel smiled as she stepped toward her opponent. This Murkrow would be easy prey for her claws. Tensing, she sprang and brought her claws down on him...or where he once was. _Where did he go?_ Then she saw the dark fog pouring into the forest. _Not good...not good!_

"You know, a pretty gal like you shouldn't be out here in the dark."

Blade gasped, looking up to see the Murkrow flying a few feet above her in a lazy circle. "What the hell does that mean?!" she spat.

"Ooh, the gal has a sharp tongue!" the Murkrow laughed. "If you want out of this fog, I can lead you out if you promise not to try and eat me."

"Grrrr!" Blade looked around warily. If she encountered a strong Pokemon or, worse yet, a human in this fog, she was doomed. Plus, she hated being out when it was dark, especially if she was alone. "...Fine. Where do we go?"

"This way!" the Murkrow cawed, flying ahead.

"Hey! Wait!" Blade cried, tearing after him.

After a few minutes, she lost sight of him. Feeling terrified of this darkness, she fell to her knees and felt the tears coming. Then she heard a rustle of feathers beside her. Looking up, she saw the same Murkrow standing next to her with a crimson rose in his beak. He set it on the ground before her and hopped back a step. "...You okay, gal?"

"It's Blade," she corrected, her blue eyes trailing to the rose. "...Why?"

"I heard women like red roses," the Murkrow shrugged. "I didn't leave you, gal. I was just up ahead getting you a rose. You're pretty, you know."

"Huh?" Blade was surprised and blushed. "Thanks...um..."

"Murk," the Murkrow replied. "My name is Murk. Look, the fog's cleared. You can go home now."

Blade looked up and gasped. Indeed the fog cleared and it was starting to become night. Then she was even more shocked. She was right in front of the den she was currently staying in! "Did you know I lived here?" she asked, keeping a sharp edge to her words.

Murk shrugged. "Maybe," Then he spread his wings and flew away. "See you later, Blade!" Then he became a black speck in the sky.

Blade stood up and gently picked the rose up in her claws. She prayed she didn't damage the petals. Red was always her favorite color. Maybe because it reminded her of blood? She stared at the sky a final time before walking toward her den. "Thanks, Murk,"

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To turn your tears to roses_

Blade found herself in the forest only days later, searching for the mysterious Murkrow. "Murk! Where are you?" she called.

"You called, gal?"

The Sneasel gasped, twirling around to see Murk perched on top of a nearby tree. "Murk! I was just...hunting! Yeah, that's it. I was hunting and...I was wondering if you knew a good place to catch Pidgey around here. Do you?"

Murk sighed. _She is definitely a bad liar,_ he decided. "Were you looking for me, Blade?" he deadpanned.

"Huh?!" Blade glared at him. "No! Why would I want to see _you_ again?"

"Fine, then I'll be off."

Just as Murk spread his wings, terror gripped Blade's heart. "WAIT!" She clapped her claws over her mouth as the word left, eyes wide in shock. _Why did I say that?!_

Murk smiled. _Gotcha!_ "If you need a good hunting ground for Pidgey, just keeping going down this path and take a left. You'll be in a big meadow that's flocking with the little buzzards. I can help you catch them if you want. They'll never suspect me of hunting them."

"...Fine! But they're my prey!" Blade snapped, turning and racing down the path.

Murk sighed and flew after her. "What a weird gal...Weird but pretty. Just my type!"

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to_

_My love is_

_A burning, consuming fire_

Blade tore through the forest, stinging tears running down her face. The forest was on fire! Being an Ice-type, the Sneasel felt her strength being sapped away by the hungry flames that devoured the trees around her. _I have to find him,_ she thought. _I have to find Murk and see if he's okay!_

She heard a loud caw and tore off toward the tree he always hung around. There he was, just starting to fly away. "MURK!" she shouted.

"Gal?" Murk muttered, turning.

Then he saw the tree branch falling toward her. Unleashing his Quick Attack, he threw her aside and the branch collided with his wing. Screaming in agony, the Murkrow rolled along the ground to disperse the flames on his wing. Once they were out, he panted for breath but coughed as he inhaled smoke. The fire was all around them.

"Murk, I'm so sorry! What do we do now?" Blade cried, looking around wildly for an exit.

"We could—" He started coughing and raised a wing to cover his beak. "We could try hiding underground."

"How will that save us? We'll be cornered then!"

"It was just an idea, gal." Murk pointed out. "I don't see you coming up with one!"

"...Fine!" Blade started driving her claws into the hot earth and began digging. Once she had a deep hole dug, she pulled Murk inside and used a blackened log to cover the entrance. She hugged the Murkrow. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, Blade." Murk said softly, hugging her back with his good wing. _Arceus, please hear my prayer. Let us live through this. I'm begging you, Arceus. I hope you can grant me that one wish. Thanks..._ He closed his eyes and began to wait for the storm to die down.

_No!_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No!_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes, you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

The Sneasel dodged, using her claws to knock away the red and white sphere the human tried to throw at her. _I'm not gonna get caught now, stupid human!_ She broke into a run just as the human released a Charmeleon. The human said something and the Fire-type nodded, turning on her. "Okay, be a good girl and let Wyatt catch you." He growled.

"No way in hell, lizard," Blade hissed, bringing her claws to the ready.

"You're gonna get hurt if you fight me," the Charmeleon warned.

"Bring it on!" Blade cried.

Charmeleon charged and quickly turned, attacking with the burning tip of his tail. Sneasel jumped and landed on his back, tearing her claws along his shoulders and face. Charmeleon roared and crashed back-first into a tree. Blade hung on with all her strength and clawed even more. Then she saw the human grab another sphere. She jumped away just as a Monferno appeared.

"Are you okay, Blaze?" the Monferno asked.

"I'm fine, Inferno!" the Charmeleon, Blazer, snapped. "Just grab that Sneasel and help me catch her! Wyatt's experiments would benefit greatly from having a Sneasel to experiment on."

_Experiments? What are those?_ Blade got ready to fight again. Just as the two Fire-types attack, Murk burst from the bushes and struck. "Don't you ever think of doubling up on my gal, you fire-breathing intruders!" he screeched.

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay here broken and naked_

_My love is_

_Just waiting_

_To clothe you in crimson roses_

Blade struggled viciously against her restraints. Despite Murk's assistance, the human had captured her and brought her far away from the forest. A land across the sea, if what Inferno said was true. She now lay strapped to a table and surrounded by humans, including the one who had caught her.

"Sir, are you sure this is safe?" one human asked.

"It's fine, Reginald," Wyatt replied, holding a syringe filled with violet liquid. "Just a little dose of this and we'll have something worthwhile to show our superiors for once!"

"What if it doesn't work?" another asked. "Too little and it won't have any effect. Too much and she could die or become too powerful for us to handle."

"Don't worry, guys. I have the right dose to increase her abilities and still keep her weak enough to put in a cage without the fear of a breakout." Wyatt reassured. "Now make sure she can't wriggle free of these restraints. We'll be in serious trouble if she is released too soon."

"Yes, sir!" The team of four grabbed her arms and legs while a fifth restrained her chest and head. Blade snapped her jaws anyway, not caring if she couldn't reach them. She wanted to get out of here, NOW! "Men, prepare yourselves for Operation: Dark Claw."

"Yes, sir!"

Blade felt the tears coming. _Murk, where are you? Please, help me! MURK!!_ The syringe pierced her left arm and pain shot through her body. Blade screamed the loudest she had ever screamed in her life. The men covered their ears to prevent the horrid sound from breaking their eardrums but down the hall, it sounded like music to Murk's ears.

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is_

_A burning, consuming fire_

A dark fog instantly poured into the room, alerting everyone to the presence of another Pokemon. Murk cawed happily, pecking at the restraints and setting his beloved Sneasel friend free. "Blade, I'm here. Are you okay, gal? Blade?"

"Die..." she whispered. "Die...Die...Die, die, die!"

"Whoa, gal!" The Murkrow got out of the way just in time to see Blade launch herself at one of the human scientists and shred his throat. The other humans screamed and tried to flee, only to fall one by one as Blade's rage hit its peak. Even the Pokemon didn't survive her suddenly desperate urge to kill. When it was all over, Murk dared to come close. "Gal? Blade? Are you okay now?"

"...Murk?" Blade slowly looked up, having seen the scarlet blood covering her fur and claws. Then she saw the bodies and screamed, burying her face into the Murkrow's chest. "Murk, what did I just do?!"

Murk sighed and wrapped both wings around her. "Let's go home, Blade. They deserved it. Humans like them who do that kind of stuff deserve to die. If they feel the need to change something, they might as well start with themselves. Just leave us out of it."

Blade nodded, crying. Murk flew the whole way across the sea with Blade on his back, desperate to get home. Once they got home, Blade and Murk stayed together. That night, Blade was surprised to find a red rose on her bed. "Murk..." She knew her feeling then and there. She loved him.

_No!_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

_No!_

_You'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes, you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

Years had passed since that dreadful day in the lab. The liquid in the syringe had increased her abilities but made her temper and urge to kill even stronger. She frequently left the den to kill any Pokemon she came across just to satisfy that gnawing urge. But she always made sure to watch her temper around Murk.

She and Murk was now a married couple. Sure, they were in different Egg Groups and couldn't have children but they didn't care. Being together was all that mattered. They lived in a big tree surrounded by rose bushes. How ironic that a single red rose had brought them together all those years ago.

Murk was unable to fly anymore thanks to a wing injury but he kept patrolling his territory by foot. Tonight, he was perched on the uppermost branches of the tree, watching the stars. Blade slowly clambered up until she was seated beside him. They stared at the stars for a long time before speaking.

"The stars are pretty, gal." Murk still kept that nickname of hers. He never let it die. "Not prettier than you, though."

"Thanks," the Sneasel giggled. "I used to be afraid of the dark, you know."

"Huh? No way!" Murk gasped. "And you hang around a night creature like me? I never would've guessed it!"

"Well, it's true, Murk." _It was meeting you that changed that. Now I don't know how I could've survived life without being in the dark._ Blade sighed, looking up. "At least I know I'm never alone in the dark."

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

"Of course you aren't alone." Murk said. "You've got me, gal."

"Yeah...I know, Murk." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, Blade." Murk muttered, wrapping a wing around her. _I'll love you no matter what, Blade. Nothing can change that. Nothing..._

As the two sat there together, the stars above shined even brighter than before. A single red star glittered high above, like a red rose of heaven. A red rose shining over a love-struck couple whose meeting was allowed by a single crimson rose. A crimson rose of love...eternal love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you think? This little plot bunny wouldn't leave me the heck alone so I finally caved and wrote this. I hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
